1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device for mounting a plurality of fans.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices use fans to cool electronic components. A fan is ordinarily mounted in the electronic device by a plurality of screws, which makes it difficult and time-consuming to replace or remove the fan for repair.